Obstination
by samyhell
Summary: Folle pour certain, géniale pour d'autres. C'est une survivante, grâce à ses dons inouï, elle a survécue à tout. Envoyée chez sa dernière famille elle vas apprendre à vivre comme tous, enfin à quelques détailles prés...
1. prologue

_Comme je trouvé le nombre de fics sur twillight trop peu nombreuse, j'ai déssidé, sur un cou de tête, dans créer une. Je ne sais rien de mon héroîne ( à par son nom et encore ) ,ni si elle vas finir avec edward ou qq d'autre et encore moin se qu'elle va devenir... Ce n'est pas une suite de twillight, j'emprinte juste un peu les persos_.

Grandir… Vivre... Pourquoi? Pourquoi, subir tous cela quand le bonheur n'est qu'utopie, quand la vie est régie par les actions des autres? Qu'est-ce que le bonheur si ne n'est qu'une façade aux tourments internes. Mais, il y tant de chose à faire avant l'éternité…

Le paysage, sage spectateur de mon long voyage, disparais lentement sous le crépuscule. Moi ,immobile depuis tant d'heure, je songe à se que j'aurais fait si j'avais eu le choix. Serais-je ici, dans ce taxi miteux, en route pour une sombre ville baptisée fourchette, à quémandé logis et pitance à un parfait inconnu, seulement parce qu'il s'est nommait McCarty, comme ma mère? Je soupirait, même la rhétorique semblée ennuyeuse.

Je n'avait pas était autorisée a emmener un livre ou que quoi écrire, j'avais donc eu le seule choix de m'occuper grâce à mon esprit surdoué, après avoir compté x fois le nombre impressionnant de foyers, d'orphelinats et de familles d'accueilles qui m'avaient renvoyés, non pas à cause de mon comportement, mais a cause de mon esprit. Je suis plus que surdouée et j'arrive à faire des choses inouï, sans savoir comment. Et comme l'esprit de certains adultes sont obtues, sourtout pour les êtres qui leurs sont différents, j'ai été rejetée. Je parle une bonne dizaine de langues sans avoir eu à les apprendre, j'en ai donc fait tourné en bourrique de nombreuses personnes qui toutes m'avaient dénigrées, ma vengence.

J'avait le maigre espoir de trouver, d'enfin, un foyer où je serais à ma place entourée d'une famille qui m'aimerais. J'igniore ce que je ferais si j'était rejetée ,encore, la mort, peut-être, elle me semblait si douce...

Je tremblais et claquais des dents étant en simple, tee-shirt, jean troué, bien trop grands pour ma frêle stature et nettement pas assez chaux pour la saison et surtout à Forks, la ville ou j'allais. Seul ma longue écharpe, souvenir chéri du passé ou j'avais une famille, semblée adaptée à la froideur nuptial de l' état de Washington. L'orphelinat pourri d'ou je venais avait estimé qu'il en avait déjà assez fait en m'envoyant, j'eu un petit rire, en m'expulsant serais plus adapté, chez cet Emmett McCarty Cullen.

Epuisée, je sombrait dans les bras de morphée…

_XxoxXXxoxXXxoxXXxoxXXxoxXXxoxXXxoxXXxoxXXxoxXXxoxXXxoxXXxoxXXxoxXXxoxXXxoxXXxoxXXxoxXXxoxX_

_Votre avis ?_


	2. cauchemar et songes s’enchaînaient et s’

Je suis heureuse, 3 reviews ! Bref, Emmett est toujours un vampire et vie toujours chez les Cullen. J'espère que c'est assez vite pour toi, Paule. J'ai mit les dialogue en italique car sinon je piquer une crise avec se site qui veut pas prendre les tirets.

Chapitre1 :

Le réveil fut dure, j'étais encore émergée dans les limbes du sommeil quand le taxi se stoppa devant une grande villa blanche cernée d'arbres, je fut séduite par son architecture sobre. J'étais attendue, sous le porche étaient la famille la plus hétéroclite, que j'ai jamais vu, ils était six, un homme qui devait être à peine majeur ( NdA rapel : aux USA, on est majeur à 21 ans, quand Carlisle a était vampirisé, il en avait 23.), un sourire plein de compassion, une femme à peine plus âgée que lui, resplendissante de bonté, un rugbyman aux boucle brunes, souriant de toutes ses dents, une bimbo au jambes interminables, elle semblée songeuse, un grand blond plutôt mince, il semblée entrain de se calmer, lui tenant la main, une fille ressemblant plus à un lutin qu'autre chose, piaffait d'impatience, un peu plus loin, un garçon ressemblant à si m'éprendre à une statue de dieu oublié, il semblé songeur. Tous étaient d'une beauté à en rendre mortellement jaloux les magnifique dieux anciens.

Après une petite centaine de mètres, le taxi se stoppa enfin, j'en descendit, tremblante, sous le regarde surpris de la famille Cullen, mon sac contenant mes seuls possessions, de gros cahiers noircis par mes écrits, sur le dos, je m'avança méfiante sur vers le premier de la famille.

«_ Bienvenue, je suis Carlisle Cullen, voici ma femme Esmée et nos enfants, Emmett, je regardé le dernier membre de ma famille, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice et Edward . Tu vas vivre ici avec nous. Rentrons_.

Je le suivit, nous pénétrâmes dans un immense salon blanc, je souri tristement à la vue du piano à queue blanc qui y trôné. Tous s'assis sur les canapés, j'attendit qu'on parle.

_L'orphelinat n'as pas précisée ton nom, quel est-il ?_

J'inclinais la tête, c'était la question douloureuse, inspirant à plein poumon, je relevas la tête et répondit :

_Je l'ignore, si j'en eut une cela fait bien longtemps qu'il à quitté ma mémoire, de plus personne ne ma gardé assez longtemps pour me donné un vraie nom._

_Mais comment on t 'appelais ?_ Se m'était pas Carlisle qui parlait mais Alice, le lutin.

_Il était très rare que l'on m'appel et quand c'était la cas c'était par des termes comme : «et toi !» ou «le monstre»._

_Et pourq…_ Emmett n'eu pas le temps de finir sa demande que tous, exceptée moi le fusillais du regard.

_Bien, je propose que tu aille dormir dans la chambre d'Edward, le temps que l'on décore t'a chambre à ton goût, demain, nous réfléchiront, tous les deux, à ton nom, tu visiteras la maison puis nous iront tous acheter de quoi décorer ta chambre et te faire une garde robe, tu est d'accord ?_

J'eu un petit sourire, personne ne m'avais amais demander mon avis sur comment ils me baptisée, c'est pourquoi je me faisais honneur à enrayé leurs prénoms débiles de ma mémoire. Aussi personne ne m'avez jamais demander comment je voulais décoré ma chambre.

_Je suis tout à fait d'accord_.

J'émis, un long bâillement, le dénommé Edward me conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre dans les tons or, galamment il me tendit un tee-shirt, sans que j'eut à lui demander, puis sortie en me souhaitant donne nuit ?

Je passa de long heure à ruminait inlassablement qu'il ne fallait pas que je m'attache a cette famille, ce serais encore plus douloureux quand ils m'expulseront de chez, pour cause d 'étranges pouvoirs. Finalement au bout de plusieurs longue heures je m'endormie. D'un sommeil où cauchemar et songes s'enchaînaient et s'enlaçaient.


	3. mon nom

Merci pour vos reviews. Désolé du temps que j'ai mit. Je me suis, enfin, décidée concernent l'avenir de mon héroïne, j'espère que cela plaira.

Je fus réveillée par le soleil, je restai assise en tailleur sur l'immense lit doré, nettement mieux que ce de l'orphelinat, tentant d'émerger des tendre bras de Morphée et de savoir où j 'étais. Je comprit après de long minutes, que j'était dans mon nouveau chez moi, après un bref passage dans le salle de bain attenante, où je croisas un Edward en serviette pas le moins du monde gêner, alors que j'étai rouge de honte et balbutiante, ce garçon est superbe, je me rendit en bas prendre mon petit déjeuné.

Après avoir engloutit mon bol de céréales, Carlisle me conduit à son bureau :

_Je connais cet homme !_

_Lequel ?_ demanda-t-il surprit

_Celui là_, je montrai, l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs et yeux rouge qui saluait la foule dans la plus grand et coloré de tous les tableaux, de son bureau. _Il venu nous voire un jours, Aro je crois, je m'en souvient parce qu'il étais très enthousiaste et il semblais s'intéresser beaucoup à moi. Après les autres se sont contenter de m'ignorer au lieu de me faire des sales coût comme ils le faisaient, comme si on leurs a dit de me laisser tranquille._

Carlisle semblais songeur, puis il se reprit et m'indiquent son fauteuil de PDG :

Voici un dictionnaire de prénom et là mon ordinateur. Je te laisse libre chois de ton prénom. Sais tu, au moins, quel âge à tu ?

Je crois que j'ai dans les 14-15 ans, environ.

Bien et dans quelle classe est tu ?

J'allais plus a l'école, d'après les testes qu'il mon fait passer je suis un génie, comme ça les embêtait de me faire des cours spéciaux, il m'ont dit de me débrouiller.

Oh ! Je comprend … Tu pence que pourras aller au lycée ?

Je haussa les épaules, jamais je mettais poser la question. Je me mis à chercher mon nom. Après une demie heure de jonglage entre les sites sur les prénoms et ceux sur la mythologie je trouvai enfin mon nom. Fière de ma trouvaille, je sorti timidement Carlisle de sa lecture et lui montra mon œuvre.

J'adore ! ... Bienvenue dans la famille Styx Karan Cullen !


End file.
